Prowl
} | name = Prowl | gameimage = ProwlIcon.png | cardimage = Prowl.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 25 | description = Become invisible and steal loot from unsuspecting enemies or take out prey with deadly headshots. Minimum Energy Drain: 1 s-1 Maximum Energy Drain: 3 s-1 | damage = 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% (headshot bonus) | range = 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 m (steal range) | duration = 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 s (steal time) | info = *Ivara activates her cloak, rendering her invisible to enemies. While active, Ivara gains 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% bonus damage on headshots at the cost of reduced movement speed. Ivara also becomes capable of pickpocketing enemies: if standing beside an enemy with Prowl active, rays of light will shine on an enemy within 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 meters for 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds before releasing a random item from that enemy's drop table. **Headshot bonus is affected by Power Strength. **The damage buff is a multiplicative bonus that is applied to Ivara's total weapon damage on headshots (e.g., with a maxed Intensify and a weapon that inflicts 500 total damage on headshots, a rank-3 Prowl will increase that headshot damage to (1 + 0.4 1.3) 760}}) **Steal time is affected by Power Duration. **The steal time uses the following expression when accounting for Power Duration: Steal Time (1 + Power Duration)}}. With a maxed Continuity, a rank-3 Prowl will have a steal time equal to 1.3 ~1.92}} seconds. **Steal range is affected by Power Range. **The steal light must shine on the enemy for the duration of the steal time uninterrupted for the pickpocketing to succeed. **Pickpocketing can only be done once per enemy and only on a single enemy at a time. *Prowl drains 1''' point of energy per second while stationary and drains '''3 energy per second while walking. Additionally, melee attacks consume 2''' energy per hit, and taking damage consumes '''10 energy per hit. **Activation cost, melee cost, and damage cost are affected by Power Efficiency, and the minimum and maximum energy drain are affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Ivara cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores, Energy Siphon, the Rift Plane, or Trinity's Energy Vampire while Prowl is active; however, Energy orbs can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. *Sprinting, Sliding, Bullet Jumping, Wall Latching, and Edge Grabbing will break the cloak. Ivara will not re-cloak until the ability is used again. **Rolling, Jumping, and Aim Gliding do not break the cloak but will increase the energy drain to its maximum value. The minimum energy drain can be mantained with jumping and aim gliding if the directional keys are not held down while performing either maneuver. **Prowl does not suffer movement speed penalties when moving through ziplines, and sprinting or sliding on ziplines will not break Prowl's cloak. *Firing a non-silent weapon (i.e., weapons with an "alarming" noise level) will temporarily break the cloak. Ivara will re-cloak shortly after firing the weapon. **Changing a weapon's noise level from "alarming" to "silent" with Hush or Suppress will prevent the weapon from breaking cloak when fired. **Despite the cloak being disabled, Prowl itself is not, and will continue draining energy and remains capable of pickpocketing enemies. **The re-cloak delay is affected by the weapon's Fire Rate. *Will not disrupt Shade's Ghost or a Huras Kubrow's Stalk. *Prowl is a one-handed ability and can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. | augment = | tips = * Can be used to safely bypass most enemies. * Can be used to maintain your energy levels through the constant theft of energy orbs. *Rolling is actually a viable alternative to Sprinting, allowing you to move quickly without breaking your invisibility. Keep in mind, however, that if you press , (or whichever key you have bound to activate Sprinting with), it will immediately deactivate Prowl. *Combining Prowl with silenced, high-damage, single-shot weapons, or certain types of appropriately-modded melee weapons, can be an effective playstyle for higher level missions which require stealth. **Some melee weapons well-suited for this method of hunting would be among the following: ***A Sword with the Crimson Dervish stance (due to the stealth finisher for that stance being a very fast animation). ***A Hammer weapon with the Finishing Touch mod equipped. Hammers already have the highest damage multiplier for stealth finishers, so this mod makes it even more powerful: the damage-multiplier of hammers used for stealth-finishers goes from 2400% weapon damage to 3840% weapon damage. ***Any Dagger weapon with the Covert Lethality mod equipped. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces steal time to ~'0.887' seconds, miminum energy drain to ~'0.355' energy per second, and maximum energy drain to ~'1.064' energy per second. **Reduces steal range to 1.36 meters *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy, melee cost to 0.5 energy, damage cost to 2.5 energy, minimum energy drain to 0.25 energy per second, and maximum energy drain to 0.75 energy per second. **Increases steal time to 6.25 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases steal range to 10 meters. **Reduces headshot bonus to 16%. *Maximized Power Strength increases headshot bonus to 119.6%. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy, melee cost to 3.1 energy, damage cost to 15.5 energy, minimum energy drain to 1.75 energy per second, maximum energy drain to 5.25 energy per second, and steal time to ~'3.448' seconds. | bugs = }} Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities